


99 Ways to Die, 1 Way to Live

by akiryus



Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, also bart is confused with his sexuality, i hope you like this, its really cute, m'gann is the new den mother, no non-canon deaths though, shes amazing at it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiryus/pseuds/akiryus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started again when Wally died. Every night, every dream. A new experience. Even different than the one's he had before. He couldn't wait it out again. 99 days of torture. Hopefully, 99 days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	99 Ways to Die, 1 Way to Live

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story on here! Sorry for the shitty description, they'll get better, I promise! Hope you like this!

Bart sat up from his bed. He looked at the clock next to his bed to check the time.

3:36 A.M.

It blinked at his tauntingly. He just stared. He got up from his bed, and headed into his bathroom. He glared at himself in the mirror for a moment, before turning on the sink and splashing his face with cold water.

Or, what was supposed to be cold.

It wasn't.

It burnt.

He looked up at the mirror, and was horrified at what he saw.

His skin was burning off with acid.

He kept splashing his face with water in hopes to counteract it, but it just burned him even more.

Until, finally, it stopped hurting.

\-----

Bart screamed himself awake, tears rapidly flooding down his eyes. It was worse this time. He knew he couldn't avoid talking about it. Usually, he just woke up gasping for air, maybe a few small yelps, but he could push away Jaime when he asked if he was okay.

He knew that was not the case tonight.

Jaime practically flew to Bart the moment he woke up. 

"Jaime I'm-," Bart could hardly get the words out, his voice was so unsteady.

"Shut up Bart and talk to me. I'm tired of this. You obviously aren't okay, and I need you to talk to me," Jaime cut him off.

Bart's mouth opened, but every word he meant to say seemed to die in his throat. 

"My," Bart began to say. "Journal, I need my-"

"Okay, okay," Jaime said calmly, while grabbing Bart's journal and pencil from his nightstand. He handed them to Bart, and when he noticed he was still balling his eyes out, he moved to where he sat next to him, and pulled him into him. "Shh, It's going to be alright, okay?" He said.

The moment Jaime pulled Bart into him, Bart froze.

"Keep writing, hermano, there's nothing to be afraid of."

Bart immediately began frantically scribbling down words, and when he was done, handed the journal to Jaime.

It read:

DREAM JOURNAL:

DATE: - COD: - OCC. #:

And different numbers and words scribbled under it. Jaime was confused at first until he realized the words under the second column all had a pattern.

"COD, that- that means-" Jaime couldn't even finish his sentence. Bart just nodded.

"And, OCC. #, that means occurrence number, doesn't it?"

Another nod.

Jaime's eyes became glassy.

Tonight, was occurrence #86.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! I'll write longer ones soon I promise!
> 
> my tumblr:
> 
> bleupulse.tumblr.com


End file.
